Viper MkIV
The Viper MkIV, built by Faulcon DeLacy, is a heavy fighter craft designed for ship-to-ship combat superiority. Its improved internal capabilities, such as its ability to fit a class-4 power plant, make it more capable as a multirole fighter compared to the Viper MkIII, of which it is the successor.Dev Update (17/09/2015) Overview The Viper MkIV is a beefed up variant of the Viper MkIII; sacrificing mobility for overall toughness. Its appearance is very similar to that of the MkIII and it can be difficult to tell the two apart, especially with the former's ship kit. By default, the MkIV has weaker shields than the MkIII due to its higher hull mass. However, the MkIV is capable of fitting a larger class 4 shield generator, whereas the Viper MkIII is limited to a class 3. This results in the Viper MkIV potentially having much stronger shields than the MkIII. Stronger shields combined with a higher base hull and more space for Hull Reinforcement Packages can make the Viper MkIV substantially more resilient than the MkIII. These improvements come with the drawbacks of slightly reduced turn rate and speed. This makes it vulnerable to attacks from more nimble ships like Eagle MkII and Cobra MkIII, and can be a disadvantage in a direct firefight against a Viper MkIII. Worthy of note is that the Viper MkIV suffers from heat dissipation issues similar to that of its predecessor, though it does run slightly cooler. The Viper MkIV's hardpoint options are identical to those of the Viper MkIII. It has two small hardpoints located on either side of the cockpit and two medium hardpoints located beneath it. However, unlike the Viper MkIII (which has underside-mounted Class 2 medium hardpoints on a horizontally flat plane), the Class 2 medium hardpoints of the MkIV are on a slightly angled part of the hull. The hardpoint placement on the Viper MkIV gives it excellent convergence with fixed weapons but a narrow field of fire when using gimballed or turreted guns. Additionally, with a Class 4 Power Plant, it can more easily power weapons with high power draw such as Railguns, as well as better defenses such as Shield Boosters. Though it is one of the least agile small ships, it is also one of the toughest. It is far more resilient than any other ship in its price range and can hold its own in a pure combat role. Additionally, a fair cargo capacity makes it a viable option for a Pirate. The Viper MkIV can be useful as a multi-role. With a maximum cargo capacity of 54T it is a surprisingly effective trader for a fighter class and an above average jump range lets the ship take on an explorer role. Compared to the Cobra MkIII, a similarly priced ship, the Viper MkIV is slower with a worse turn rate, but faster acceleration in all directions. It has a lower cargo capacity (54 compared to 64) and a slightly worse jump rate than the Cobra MkIII. What sets the Viper MkIV apart from the Cobra MkIII, however, is its substantially stronger shields. Even with a Class 3 shield generator the Viper MkIV has almost 2x the shield strength of a Cobra MkIII. With a Class 4 it has even stronger shields than that. This means that the Viper MkIV can sacrifice hull reinforcement for cargo space without making as large as a sacrifice in terms of defensive capabilities compared to the Cobra MkIII. Commanders looking for a ship that can deliver similar multirole performance to that of the Cobra MkIII and still be able to take a few hits may appreciate the Viper MkIV. The Viper MkIV has a delta-shaped hull which is significantly wider than the MkIII. The cockpit is situated just behind the bow, slightly raised. Compared to the MkIII, the MkIV's cockpit is less exposed. The MkIV lands on two small rear struts and one large front strut which doubles as a boarding ramp to the cockpit. Overall the Viper MkIV is a trade of mobility for defensive capabilities and can be more appealing to commanders used to bulkier ships. Whether it is better or worse comes down to player preference and skill, though it does have a much higher price. While the Viper MkIV has no Ship Kit, it seems to have several pieces of the Viper MkIII kit permanently attached. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Viper MkIV. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' *''(M) = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank'' Trivia * The Viper MkIV was added to Elite Dangerous in the 1.5 Update. * At the EGX event David Braben said it "trades a bit of manoeuvrability and speed for better internals, but it's got the same hardpoint layout as the standard Viper".Elite Dangerous EGX panel livestream * In Newsletter #92 it was stated that every Kickstarter beta backer or above will find a Viper MkIV docked at a starport for free.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #92 * Along with the Cobra and Viper MkIII, the MkIV is one of the most common ships piloted by security forces. Videos File:Introducing_Viper_Mk_IV_in_%22Need_for_Speed%22_style_-_Elite_Dangerous_Short_cinematic File:Elite_Dangerous_1.5_Ships_-_Viper_MK4 Gallery mkiv_front.png|Viper MkIV mkiv_butt.png|Aft view mkiv_belly.png|Ventral view 2015-12-22_00001.jpg|Viper MkIV with a Black Friday paintjob. 20160804010038_1.jpg|A Viper within a Small Ship hangar. bp-viper-mk-4.png|Faulcon DeLacy Viper Mk IV Blueprint Viper MkIV surface.png|Viper MkIV near a surface Viper MkIV planetary ring.png|Viper MkIV planetary ring Viper MkIV landed.png|Viper MkIV landed Viper-MkIV-and-asteroid-minerals.png|Viper MkIV and asteroid minerals References ru:Viper Mk. IV Category:Faulcon DeLacy Category:Fighters